Just a Feeling
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Souffrant chacun de la perte de l'autre, Susan et Caspian pourront-ils un jour se retrouver autre part que dans leurs rêves ? Trad de SailorKMoonie


Je récidive avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois moins triste que les précédente.

* * *

**Just a Feeling**

Susan s'éloigna à contre-coeur de Caspian, laissant une partie de son coeur avec lui. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, les yeux bleus rencontrant les bruns. Bien que tous deux pouvaient voir la douleur dans le regard de l'autre, ils savaient que Susan devait partir et que Caspian devait rester à Narnia. Cela devait être ainsi. Avant que Susan ne puisse changer d'avis, elle se tourna et traversa le portail. Elle arriva dans le monde mortel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Caspian fixa le portail, longtemps après qu'il savait qu'elle était partie, une larme solitaire glissant en bas de son visage. Ils ne s'étaient même pas dit au revoir.

_Londres_

Susan était assise à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre. Au premier coup d'oeil, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Mais si cela avait été Peter, Edmund ou Lucy qui l'auraient regardé, ils auraient remarqué la tristesse dans ses yeux. La journée avait été nuageuse comme elle l'était toujours en Angleterre. Les autres étudiants prenaient insipidement des notes sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Susan trouvait ce sujet bien morne, repensant à l'histoire de Narnia qui était beaucoup plus intéressante.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Narnia, ce qui était il y a une semaine, Susan agissait comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'ils étaient justes des enfants à l'école. "C'est notre monde," avait-elle dit à ses frères et soeurs. "C'est là oû nous devons être." Mais les autres enfants Pevensie savaient que quelque chose sonnait faux. Bien qu'elle riait et souriait, l'émotion n'atteignait jamais son regard. Elle ne se mettait plus jamais en colère désormais. Elle faisait seulement ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ; rien de plus. Tous savaient qu'une partie de son âme était restée à Narnia avec un certain Roi, et elle avait difficilement accepté le fait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Elle avait seulement connu Caspian pendant un mois, s'était-elle dit. Mais durant ce mois, elle l'avait regardé comme elle n'avait jamais regardé personne dans son monde. Elle avait eu confiance en lui, et était, ce qui semble être, tombée amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre pour elle. Mais chaque fois que son coeur se languissait de ses bras forts et de sa voix rassurante, elle se souvenait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retourner à Narnia. Elle avait appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin selon Aslan. _'Peut-être était-ce le problème,'_ pensa-t-elle ce jour en classe. _'J'ai vraiment appris quelque chose. J'ai appris à aimer.'_ Seule Lucy avait quelque peu compris la douleur de Susan.

Un soir oû Susan regardait par la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait souvent, Lucy frappa à sa porte. "Susan ?" appela-t-elle.

Elle s'arracha rapidement de ses pensées oû ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux châteains foncés ; Susan se tourna vers la porte. "Oui Lu ?"

Lucy entra doucement et referma la porte derrière elle. L'expression sérieuse sur son visage fit que Susan s'inquiéta. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda la plus âgée des deux soeurs.

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas me concernant. Je voulais te parler de lui."

Sans même dire son nom, Susan savait à qui elle se référait et l'avertit du regard.

Avant que Susan ne puisse éviter le sujet, Lucy continua. "C'est normal qu'il te manque Susan. Comme à nous tous. Et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse le comparer à ce qui se passe mais je me souviens quand on a quitté Narnia la première fois, combien Mr Tumnus m'a manqué." Un éclat de tristesse assombrit son visage avant qu'elle ne poursuive. "Il était mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le voir de nouveau. Mais j'ai eu confiance en Aslan et c'est toujours le cas, un jour tout ira bien et nous serons tous ensemble de nouveau." Elle sourit jusqu'à ce que sa soeur soit confiante. Lucy avait toujours été la plus fidèle des quatre. Durant leur première année après leur retour, Lucy avait été celle qui croyait qu'un jour Aslan les rappelerait à leur royaume tant aimé. Et même quand la réponse fut altérée, apprenant que ceux que Lucy avait été impatiente de revoir étaient morts ; Lucy croyait toujours en leur but et en Aslan.

Un mince espoir s'insinua en Susan à la perspective de revoir Narnia et de sentir la chaleur du corps de Caspian entourant le sien pour le reste de l'éternité. Cette pensée la fit seulement vouloir le voir le plus tôt possible. "Merci Lu. J'espère que ce jour viendra, quand nous serons tous ensemble et heureux." Elle prit sa soeur dans ses bras. Des larmes perdues coulèrent sur leurs joues. "Je suis désolé pour Mr Tumnus. C'était pour nous tous un bon ami et il me manque à moi aussi."

Lucy sourit tristement alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. "Nous seront ensemble bientôt," répéta-t-elle.

Alors que Susan regardait son optimiste de soeur, elle vit une étincelle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir ; une innocence émanait d'elle. Susan lui sourit tristement. "J'espère que l'homme que tu aimes ne sera pas si dur à trouver et que vous pourrez vivre ensemble dans la paix pour toujours." Une nouvelle vague de larmes menaçait de couler avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Elle avait besoin d'être forte.

Lucy frotta le bras de sa soeur pour la réconforter avant de sortir doucement de la chambre ; s'arrêtant seulement une seconde pour regarder Susan. Et dans ce regard, Susan entrevit la tristesse que Lucy avait ressenti en quittant Narnia, pas une fois mais deux. Et Susan savait que Lucy, en pardonnant, regrettait Narnia avec une grande passion._ 'Peut-être que c'est ce qui a conservé sa foi,'_ pensa Susan. Tant qu'elle avait la foi, il y avait toujours une chance qu'ils y retournent un jour.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise dans la salle de classe, elle repensa au jour oû elle avait quitté Caspian. Ses mots ; espérant qu'ils aient plus de temps ensemble. Et puis son expression, après leur baiser, pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire, son visage exprimait l'exaltation des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et la profonde douleur en sachant que son départ était imminent. Elle se souvenait même de la lueur vacillante d'espoir dans ses yeux qui savaient qu'il la reverrait un jour ; l'espoir qu'il serait capable de la tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau, sans plus jamais la laisser partir.

Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embrasser. Car dans ce baiser, elle avait comprit que non seulement elle l'aimait de tout son être, mais qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Elle pouvait sentir la douce façon dont il la tenait et le regard tendre mais confiant qu'il avait seulement pour elle. Alors, il y avait l'autre partie d'elle qui regrettait qu'il l'ait embrassé. Ainsi peut-être aurait-elle pu l'oublier. Mais, alors de nouveau, peut-être que non. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la manière dont son regard avait changé quand il l'avait regardé. Il s'était battu de tout son coeur et ne renoncerait jamais ; il l'avait protégé, ainsi que Peter, Edmund, Lucy et les Narniens. Susan savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'homme courageux et gentil qu'elle avait laissé dans ce monde. Et cette seule pensée la remplit d'une telle douleur qu'elle s'excusa rapidement aurpès du professeur, courut hors de l'école jusqu'à la gare puis chez elle. L'ancienne Reine de Narnia se jeta sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

_Narnia_

Accoudé à un petit balcon vêtu d'un panatalon et d'une ample chemise blanche, Caspian pensait aux voeux impossibles. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus lui de toute leur splendeur. Mais alors qu'il les regardait, il leur aurait tout donné pour une chance de voir son héroïne au cheveux bruns de nouveau. Toute l'année son esprit avait été rempli d'image d'elle comme il se la rappelait. D'abord dans la forêt se prИcipitant vers son frère, ensuite durant la bataille lorsqu'elle s'était battue aussi bravement et férocement que ses frères, et les derniers moments oû il la tenait dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé. Dans ses yeux brillaient une telle sagesse, le courage, l'amour et la tristesse qui étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. _'Elle était si belle'_, pensa-t-il.

Le Roi nouvellement nommé se demandait pourquoi Susan et lui s'étaient trouvés, seulement pour être séparés après avoir découvert l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela l'enragea de savoir que l'on permettait une telle chose dans le monde. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour Susan et lui soient réunis. Il serait capable de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. De telles pensées lui apportèrent de la joie autant que de la douleur.

Leurs derniers moments ensemble étaient gravés dans son esprit, étant autant source de peine que de joie. Alors pour l'instant, il gardait ses souvenirs près de lui et espérait un futur meilleur, celui oû il pourrait finalement être avec la femme dont il était tombée amoureux.

Il se détourna de la nuit étoilée et regagna sa chambre. Son épée, celle du Grand Roi Peter, accrochée au mur avec un portrait d'eux cinq, reposait au côté d'un portrait d'Aslan. Un faune artiste l'avait peint pour le Roi comme un présent, souvenir des Pevensie et d'Aslan. Caspian pensa que la ressemblance était étrange et avait remercié le faune pour le cadeau. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de ses compagnons, la peinture lui rappelait seulement sa solitude. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur la toile représentant le visage de Susan. Elle portait la robe blanche et bleue qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait lui-même choisi le tissu, sachant qu'il metterait ses yeux en valeur. Son expression alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte équivalait à des remerciements pour l'homme.

Lentement, il s'éloigna de la peinture et retourna à son lit. Le lever du soleil aurait lieu dans quelques heures et un conseil se réunissant l'attendait. Soupirant, il euroula les couvertures froides autour de lui et s'endormit, pensant à son amour et à ses yeux bleus ensorcelants.

--

La Reine Susan marchait dans les couloirs de Cair Paravel. Elle était parée de la robe que Caspian lui avait offert. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les pilliers lisses et les tapisseries qui embelissaient le long couloir. C'était le Cair Paravel de son passé. Les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues alors qu'elle ressentait la joie d'être de retour au pays. La chaleur d'un environnement confortable et sûr l'entourait. Les souvenirs flottaient autour d'elle et racontaient à nouveau les histoires près du feu avec Peter et Edmund ; les réunions longues et fatiguantes sur des lois, et les nuits de chuchotements et de gloussements avec Lucy remplirent ses yeux de larmes.

Un profond désir de rester dans le rêve s'empara de la Reine. Susan savait que cette vision était un rêve et durerait seulement le temps qu'elle dormait. Une pensée égoïste traversa son esprit, rester endormie pour toujours et ainsi vivre dans ce souvenir. Mais alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle le château, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ; pas même d'animaux dans les couloirs et la cour. Elle fouilla toute les pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la grande Salle.

Elle haleta. La, à côté de son trône, se tenait un silhouette dans une tunique vert foncé et un pantalon. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient au dessus de ses épaules alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec étonnement. Mais une fois qu'il vit la vision dans l'embrasure, toutes les pensées concernant Cair Paravel furent oubliées. Durant un instant son coeur se serra, sachant que ce rêve finirait bientôt comme il le faisait toujours. Mais quelque chose était différent par rapport aux autres rêves. Caspian marcha lentement vers elle, toujours circonspect. Une partie de son coeur était partie avec Susan et ces fantômes douloureux l'avaient hanté lors de ses longues nuit sans sommeil. Cette partie pleine d'espoir qu'il avait savait que la Susan Pevensie debout devant lui était réelle. Bien qu'une autre part de lui se souvenait que c'était un rêve. Caspian se pressa vers la silhouette de Susan.

Susan elle-même niait toujours le fait qu'il venait vers elle. La partie rationnelle de son esprit hurlait, attendant que la torture s'achève. Elle avait fait plusieurs rêves avant celui-ci, mais il n'avait toujours été qu'un fantôme qu'elle ne pouvait jamais toucher ou sentir. Mais maintenant qu'il venait vers elle, il y avait une différence chez lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait expliquer. Elle ferma les yeux face à l'illusion en espérant que la silhouette serait partie et qu'elle pourrait continuer comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir les yeux noisettes exprimant la joie, la douleur, la courage. C'était les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'aucun de ses rêves ne pourraient reproduire. Elle sourit et sauta dans ses bras. Immédiatement, elle sentit la chaleur de son compagnon l'envelopper. Sa poitrine se remplit de bonheur face à la réunification des deux moitiés de son coeur. Ses mains et ses joues pouvaient sentir le velours de ses vêtements et les muscle qui l'enserraient. Elle se pencha pour examine son glorieux regard à nouveau, mais alors qu'elle le faisait, Caspian se rapprocha et embrassa les larmes sur ses joues. Elle sourit à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Lentement, il fit glisser ses lèvres vers les siennes, Susan et Caspian se sentirent enfin complet l'un avec l'autre. Ensemble, leurs coeurs étaient entiers et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, Caspian et Susan ne pouvaient renoncer à l'espoir de pouvoir rester ainsi à tout jamais, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain un bruit les fit se retourner vers les trônes de Cair Paravel. Ils étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait la force de lâcher l'autre.

Au centre de la salle se tenait Aslan, les regardant comme si il attendait quelque chose. "Reine Susan, Roi Caspian, avancez. Nous devons discuter."

Susan et Caspian se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils avaient été réunis pour une importante raison. Les mains liés, ils s'approchèrent du Grand Lion. "Oui, Aslan ?" dit Susan avec hésitation.

Aslan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda d'abord Caspian, puis Susan, et enfin leurs mains jointes. "Vous devez prendre une décision. Chaque action a une réaction. Je peux vous permettre de vivre ensemble dans un monde. Mais c'est à vous de décider dans quel monde vous vivrez."

Susan regarda Caspian et il la regarda. Dans ce regard elle savait qu'il aurait renoncé à son royaume pour elle, pour aller dans son monde. Mais Narnia, elle le savait, ne pouvait exister sans Caspian. Elle pensait à l'idée de quitter l'Angleterre ; de laisser derrière elle sa mère, son père, Peter, Edmund et Lucy. _'Lucy'_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se souvint de Lucy ce jour.

_"Un jour nous serons tous ensemble à nouveau."_ Le murmure du souvenir finalisa sa décision.

Caspian regarda ses yeux et y vit la douleur et la joie de sa décision. Il sourit et serra sa main. "Je te suivrais oû que tu ailles, ma reine."

Susan lui sourit et les yeux pleins de larmes, se tourna vers Aslan. "J'appartiens à Narnia, Aslan, avec celui que j'aime."

Tout en riant, Caspian la saisit par la taille et la souleva. Il la fit tourner avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser. "Nous appartenons à Narnia, ensemble."

Aslan sourit en réponse. Leur amour était pur et il était heureux de leur bonheur. "Vous avez appris tout ce que je devais vous apprendre tous les deux. Je souhaite, à vous et à vos enfants, toute la joie du monde." Avec ça, il ouvrit sa gueule et souffla un air chaud sur leur visage. Cair Paraval se transforma en la chambre du Roi Caspian au château. Toujours incrédules face aux événements qui les avaient finalement réconciliés, tous deux se regardèrent. Susan commença à rire. "C'est réel."

Caspian acquiesça et sourit. "Oui, ma reine."

Elle euroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Penses-tu que nous avons bien agi ?" demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il mettait ses bras autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. "Oui, nous appartenons à Narnia," dit-il avant de relever son menton avec son index. Il pongea son regard dans le sien et vit l'amour et la joie y scintiller. Il l'embrassa passionément, exprimant ainsi les sentiments gardés au plus profond de lui au cours de l'année écoulée.

Tous deux se réjouirent de la chaleur de l'autre, sachant que c'était un sentiment dont ils s'étaient languis : le sentiment d'unités et d'être dans les bras de l'autre.

_Epilogue_

Susan ne retourna jamais en Angleterre. Peter, Edmund et Lucy furent tous triste de la perte de leur soeur, mais se consolèrent avec le fait de savoir qu'elle était heureuse avec Caspian. Lucy elle-même était restée confiante face à leur prochaine retrouvaille. La mère de Susan et son père furent dévastés, et leurs enfants savaient que s'ils leur disaient la vérité, leur parent les croiraient fou. Tous dirent que Susan "tait partie et il était possible avec le professeur Kirke.

La décision de Susan et Caspian avait seulement changé l'avenir de Narnia pour un détail. Caspian lui-même n'a jamais entreprit l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore, mais c'est son fils, Caspian XI, qui a voyagé et a rencontré Lucy, Edmund et Eustace. Ensemble, ils vécurent l'aventure en haute mer. Alors que Caspian vécut avec Susan à ses côtés, ensemble ils eurent deux autres garçons et une fille.

Finalement, ils ont transmis la couronne à Caspian XI et à sa femme. Et ensemble ils moururent dans leur sommeil paisiblement. Lorsque la fin de Narnia arriva, Peter, Edmun et Lucy furent ravis de revoir Susan et Caspian traverser le passage. Susan était la femme qu'ils avaient quitté la premiХre fois et Caspian semblait légèrement plus vieux que les Pevensie ne se le rappelait. Ensemble, ils marchèrent vers la terre promise du Nouveau Narnia. Lucy s'empara de la main de Susan. Cette dernière se tourna vers le jeune femme qui était sa petite soeur. "Comment le savais-tu, Lu ?" demanda Susan. "Tu avais raison, nous sommes tous ensemble."

Lucy sourit. "Juste un pressentiment."


End file.
